goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Salli behaves at Long John Silver's
Characters Salli-herself Salli's dad-Paul Richard (mentioned) Clerk-Dallas Cooper -Eric Cooper's dad-Diesel Cooper's mom-Kate Keagan-Princess Mia-Ivy TJ-David/Evil Genius/Zack Plot Salli is furious. Last time, her brother Richard misbehaved at the restaurant and she wanted to go to Long John Silver's (the same place her brother demanded earlier on). Once at Long John Silver's, Salli accepts the fact that the chocolate cream pies are sold out while Cooper throws a temper tantrum demanding he wants McDonald's. Transcript Salli: Hey dad. Salli's dad: What is it Salli? Salli: I am a bit mad, so can I go to Long John Silver's? Salli's dad: Why? Salli: Long John Silver's was the place my brother Richard wanted to go for dinner yesterday! He couldn't because we were eating out! Then he got mad and had to knock down the table! I said, "Why did you misbehave at the restaurant?! You have to learn your lesson, young man!" but he refused to accept my advice and then tried to wish us dead! Salli's dad: I know you are in a bad mood about what happened at the restaurant yesterday. I will check on you a bit later. (at Long John Silver's) Clerk: Welcome to Long John Silver's. What can I get you? Salli: I'll have chicken, fries, a Mountain Dew and a chocolate cream pie. Clerk: I'm sorry Salli but the chocolate cream pies are sold out but you can still get a pineapple cream cheese pie instead. Salli: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Clerk: Why are you counting to 10? Salli: It's my strategy to filter the thought of what happened at the restaurant yesterday. Before I choose something else, look at the Collins family. I wonder what they're up to. Clerk: What is it? Cooper: I want McDonald's! Cooper's dad: We are not having McDonald's! We are having Long John Silver's so eat it! Cooper: No! I want McDonald's! Cooper's mom: We are not having McDonald's! Cooper: I will throw everything in the garbage! Cooper's dad: How dare you knock down the table?! That's it! We're going home. (at Cooper's house) Keagan: I'm back with new voice cords, but what happened here? I can see that Cooper is crying. Don't tell me he caused trouble. Cooper's mom: Well Keagan and Mia, you will be extremely mad when I say this! Cooper knocked down the table all because we couldn't go to McDonald's, and now, we're banned from coming to Long John Silver's forever! Mia (while shaking her finger at Cooper as a taunt): Oh my God! Cooper, how dare you knock down the dinner table at Long John Silver's?! You could have gotten us arrested for that! That's it! You’re grounded grounded grounded for 12 weeks, and I will call the cops on you when we end up on the news! Go to your room NOW! Cooper (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at Long John Silver's) Salli: Dad, what are you doing here? Salli's dad: I heard that Cooper hated Long John Silver's not as much as your brother. Then he knocked down the table. What would you like to order? Salli: Like I said but I'll have a pineapple cream cheese cake instead. Salli's dad: Thank you. You are not grounded. Trivia This is the sequel to Richard misbehaves at the restaurant.Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7 Category:2015 videos Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos